MTAF und ein paar besondere Anlässe
by Mrs. Tuk and friends
Summary: Welche Gelegenheit es auch sein möge, die Irren von MTAF haben bestimmt schon eine kleine Fiction darüber geschrieben. Und wahrlich kommt an Specials schon einiges zusammen - sprich Sammlung von One-Shots
1. Halloween 2004

**28 Hours Later**

Das MTAF Halloween Special

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Graz, 15.00 Uhr, in Hannas Wohnung

Carl und Ute: (mit dem Rücken am Boden liegen)

Carl: 1A?

Ute: 3C. 2B?

Carl: Stimmt.

Ute: 1C?

Carl: 2A. 2A?

Ute: Stimmt.

Carl: 3A?

Ute: 2C. 1B?

Carl: Wow.

Hanna: Was macht ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit??

Ute und Carl: Lampenraten.

Hanna: Was???

Ute: Auf deiner Decke sind neun Lampen. Wir gliedern sie in eine Feldstruktur. Jeder sucht sich eine Lampe aus und dann muss der zweite raten, welche Lampe der andere gewählt hat.

Carl: 2C?

Ute: 2A.

Hanna: (kopfschüttel)

Irene: (ins Zimmer komm) Popkorn ist fertig!!

Ute: Ruhe, ich versuche mich hier zu konzentrieren. 3D?

Carl: …es gibt kein 3 D.

Ute: Mist. DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!!

Irene: (seufz) Jaja, bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Was wird das überhaupt, wenn's fertig is?

Carl und Ute: Lampenraten.

Irene: Lampen-

Hanna: Frag nicht!

Irene: Schon gut, schon gut… (immensen Popkornbecher in die Runde stell)

Hanna: Wo bleibt eigentlich Pippin?

Pippin: (aus dem Popkorn hüpf) Tadaaaa!

Geist: (hinter der Couch hervorhüpf) Buuuuuuuuh!

Pippin: Ah! (wieder ins Popkorn hüpf)

Hanna: (tapp tapp tapp) Willi!!!

Willi: (sich Laken vom Kopf zieh) Woher… woher wusstest du das?

Hanna: Na ja … sagen wir mal … (auf Willis Schaufel schiel) weibliche Intuition.

Ute: Sind jetzt alle da? Können wir mit unserem grauenvollen Halloweenabend des Grauens anfangen?

Carl: (aufspring) Wie war das??

Ute: Ich sagte-

Irene: Informiert man dich denn über gar nichts? Halloweenparty! Geistergeschichten! Kostüme! Horrorfilme!

Carl: …miep? (Ute anschau)

Ute: Räusper… na ja … vielleicht hab ich es dir gegenüber ein wenig anders formuliert…

Carl: Du sagtest, wir würden zusammen Plinius übersetzen!!

Willi: (prust) (kicher) (grins)

Ute: Ach (patt patt patt) nimm's nicht so tragisch … irgendwas musste ich doch behaupten, sonst wärst du doch nicht mitgekommen.

Carl: EBEN!!

Pippin: (aus dem Popkorn schiel) Horrorfilme sind lustig!

Carl: …ha … ha.

Ute: Ach was, das wird sicher nicht so schlimm! (Carl ermutigend auf die Schulter klopf)

Hanna: Außerdem ist das alles nur Spaß. Im wirklichen Leben gibt es nichts, wovor man sich fürchten-

Potz: (hinter einem Vorhang hervorspring) Salve!

Ute: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (ins Badezimmer renn)

Hanna: …müsste.

Irene: Haben wir Sie eingeladen?

Potz: Eingeladen? Ich dachte, ich wohne hier…

Alle: ….

Hanna: Ja, ähm … natürlich. Nehmen Sie doch Platz! (Potz und alle anderen auf der Couch platzier) So, dann können wir ja … UTE!!!

Ute: (mit Nudelsieb auf dem Kopf ins Zimmer komm) Weiche, Dämon der toten Sprache!

Irene: Setz – dich – einfach – hin!

Ute: Pah! (sich auf die Couch setz) Was sehen wir uns überhaupt an?

Willi: Well, hier ein kurzes Briefing;

Scheinwerfer: (auf Hanna und Pippin fall)

Hanna: Wir dachten an einen eher bekömmlichen beginn, à la zweitklassige Tieraktion in Form von Deep Blue Sea.

Pippin: Gefolgt von einer kleinen Steigerung, dem beliebten Vampirfilm Dracula.

Hanna: Weiter begeben wir uns in die Tiefen des Grauens mit einem Klassiker; Der Exorzist!

Carl: (schluck)

Pippin: Daraufhin unser Höhepunkt, frisch aus der DVD Presse- 28 Days Later.

Hanna: Gegen Ende servieren wir den allseits begehrten, hochinteressanten und schockierenden Film Anatomie – Teil 1 und 2.

Pippin: Fehlen darf natürlich nicht der krönende Abschluss, das Meisterwerk The Village – Das Dorf.

Scheinwerfer: (ausgeh)

Willi: Well, well, well – ist das nicht fantastisch?

Carl: Kann … kann ich wieder nach Hause gehen?

Potz: Ha! Mit der Lebensfreude und dem Vokabular des Ovid überstehen wir auch das!

Ute: (zwischen Carl und Potz sitz) Hat jemand Lust, mit mir Platz zu tauschen?

Alle anderen: (böse grinsen)

etwas später

Carl: (Popkorn ess) Es .. es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht habe.

Hai: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! (aus dem Wasser spring)

Carl: AAAAHHHH!!! (hinter die Couch spring)

Ute: (seufz) Carl, das ist doch nur ein-

Gerhardt: (durch's Fenster spring) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Alle: AAAAAHHHH!!

Pippin: (in den Popkornbecher spring)

Willi: (sich unter seinem Bettlaken versteck)

Alle anderen: (hinter die Couch springen)

Ute: AAA-äh … Gerhardt?

Gerhardt: Grr?

Ute: Was machst du denn hier um diese Zeit?

Gerhardt: Grrrrrr!

Ute: Hm, ach so. Leute, ihr könnt rauskommen! (kopfschüttel) Also was ihr wieder habt, das ist doch nur Gerhardt!

Gerhardt: Grrrr!

Pippin: (aus dem Popkorn lins) Das heißt… er will uns nicht fressen?

Ute: Nur, wenn du nicht bald aus meinen Knabbereien verschwindest!

Hanna: Dann können wir also weiter in unserem abgedunkelten Raum mit Leinwand DVDs ansehen?

Ute: Aber natürlich. Und er macht mit.

Gerhardt: Grr! (sich zwischen Ute und Carl setz)

Carl: (wimmer)

später

Pater: Wer bist du?

Regan: Ich bin der Teufel!! Bläääh!!! Muuahahahahaha! Blääääh! (Blut spuck)

Carl: (umkipp)

Hanna: (mit einem Marspapier raschel)

Ute: (aufspring) DIE HORNISSEN KOMMEN!!

Irene: Entschuldigung?!? Manche Leute versuchen hier zu schlafen…

später

Frau: KREISCH!!!! BLUT!!! STERB!!!

Carl: (sich ängstlich an Gerhardt klammer)

Gerhardt: (sich ängstlich an Carl klammer)

Ute: (sich hungrig ans Popkorn klammer)

Pippin: (sich im Popkorn zu verstecken versuch)

Potz: (sich desinteressiert an Ovid klammer)

Willi: (sich beschützend um seine Schaufel klammer)

Hanna: (sich müde an Irene lehn)

Irene: (schlaf)

((( 28 Stunden später )))

Hanna und Irene: (auf der Couch schlafen)

Potz: (auf einem Stapel von Stowässern schlaf)

Pippin: (im Popkornbecher schlaf)

Willi: (mit seiner Schaufel am Boden schlaf)

Ute: (an der Decke schlaf)

Gerhardt: (an der Wand lehnend schlaf)

Carl: (Gerhardt-als-Polster-benützend schlaf)

SFX: KRACH!! DONNER!! BLITZ!!

Ute: (aufwach) Aiiiieeee!!! (von der Decke in den Popkornbecher fall)

Pippin: (aus dem Becher spring) (dabei Willi auf den Fuß tret)

Willi: Auauauauauauau! (schaufelschwingend rumhüpf) (Potz von seinem Stapel katapultier)

Potz: (gegen das Sofa fall)

Sofa: (umkipp)

Hanna und Irene: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (mitkippen)

Hanna und Irenes Geschrei: (Carl und Gerhardt aufweck)

Gerhardt: (gähn) (sich streck)

Carl: (Gerhardt seh) AH!! (panisch aufspring)

- nervöses Gemurmel -

SFX: KRACH!!! DONNER!!! BLITZ!!!

Ute: (Fenster aufmach) (Rolländen aufzieh) Hm… scheint zu regnen.

Hanna: (rausschau) (auf die Uhr schau) Komisch… 19 Uhr und trotzdem niemand auf der Straße?

Brennender Mensch: (vorbeirenn)

Hanna: (Ute böse anstarr)

Ute: Was??? Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!

Irene: Erinnert euch das nicht auch an bisschen an diesen einen Film, den wir gesehen haben?

Ute: Du magst ja vielleicht Recht haben, aber musst du immer auf Denethor herumhacken???

Irene: Eigentlich meinte ich-

Pippin: ES IST SCHRECKLICH!!! FURCHTBAR!! EINE KATASTROPHE!!!

Ute: (zitter) Der … der Kaffee ist alle?

Pippin: … nein.

Ute: Uff.

Pippin: DIE MENSCHHEIT WURDE VERNICHTET!!!

Ute: Aber…aber dem Kaffee geht es gut?

Irene: UTE!!

Potz: Ja, äh, was .. ähm … ist denn genau, äh, passiert?

Pippin: Ich wollte die Zeitung reinholen und fand ein Flugblatt vor der Haustüre! (es Hanna geb)

Hanna: Oh mein Gott!!

Willi: (seine Schaufel umklammer) Was?? Was ist los??

Irene: (Blatt nehm) Das …. Das kann nicht sein!

Ute: (Blatt an sich reiß) Um was macht ihr denn schon wieder so ein- ach du liebe Scheiße.

Carl: Ist … äh … ist das gut? Ich … ich meine, das ist doch sicher alles auch nicht so schlimm, oder? Um was geht es denn?

Ute: Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte sich einer unserer Horrorfilme ins echte Leben übertragen.

Gerhardt: Grrrr?

Ute: Verzeih, will sagen; noch einer.

Gerhardt: Grr.

Carl: Aber was ist denn nun bloß los??

Irene: Wir gehen besser nach draußen…

kurz darauf

Alle: (auf der vollkommen leeren Straße spazieren)

Hanna: Sag mal, hältst du es eigentlich für eine gute Idee, unser Haus zu verlassen??

Irene: Na ja, einer der Horrorfilme hat sich in Realität verwandelt. Wir sollten also raus auf die Straße unter Menschen, um dem Mörder bzw. der Kreatur zu entgehen.

Hanna: Dir ist aber klar, dass der Film um den es geht 28 Days Later ist, oder?

Irene: Öh ja, wieso?

Hanna: Moment, du bist doch schon beim Exorzisten eingeschlafen!!

Irene: Hm, ja.

Hanna: Das heißt, du hast uns hier auf die Straße geholt ohne zu wissen, worum es in diesem Film geht???

Irene: Ja, aber-

Hanna: UND DAS WO DER FILM DOCH DAVON HANDELT, DASS DIE ERDBEVÄLKERUNG FAST AUSGESTORBEN IST UND DIE WENIGEN ÜBERLEBENDEN VON INFIZIERTEN GEJAGT WERDEN???

Irene: …ups?

Hanna: Aaaaaaarrrrgs!!! (Irene würg)

Ute: Beeindruckend, was sie schon nicht-infiziert fertig bringt…

Hanna: (Ute anknurr)

Ute: Bin ja schon still…

Carl: Das stimmt doch nicht, oder? Hier gibt es doch nicht wirklich solche … Dinger. Die .. die gibt es nicht, hab ich Recht? Ihr habt doch gesagt, das wäre alles nicht real!!

Potz: Erare humanum est!

Ute: ((Als ob die Situation nicht schon schlimm genug wäre))

Pippin: Was… was sollen wir jetzt tun?

Irene: Ich würde sagen-

Willi: ICH würde sagen, du überlässt die Entscheidungen denen, die den Film gesehen haben!!

Hanna: Gut … okay … in dem Film war eigentlich nur England betroffen, also könnten wir doch … da wir ja n i c h t in England sind … nach England fliehen!

Ute: Eine tolle Idee!!

Gerhardt: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ute: … hört ihr das auch?

Hanna: Was?

Ute: Dieses … Geräusch … es …. es sind …. DIE HORNISSEN!!!

Hanna: Also noch mal; hier gibt es keine Hornissen. Das ist lediglich eine Horde von infizierten, die gerade aus der Kirche gerannt kommt und es auf uns abgesehen hat. Die hat mit Hornissen wirklich nichts zu tun.

- Stille -

Hanna: LAUFT!!!

Alle: (wegrennen)

6 Infizierte: (ihnen folgen)

Ute: (renn) Schön und gut, aber WOHIN sollen wir rennen??

Hanna: (renn) Dieses Problem würde sich nicht stellen, hätte ein gewisser jemand nicht vorgeschlagen, doch mal nach draußen zu sehen!!

Irene: (renn) Vielleicht wäre das Hinausgehen kein Problem gewesen, hätte ein gewisser anderer jemand nicht so laut geschrieen, dass man ihn sogar bis nach New York hört!!

Gerhardt: (renn) GRRR!!!

Ute: (renn) Er hat Recht! Es ist egal, wessen Schuld das ist! Wir müssen schnell irgendwie nach England kommen!!

Willi: (renn) Folgen sie uns noch?

3 Infizierte: Grrrrr!!! Sabber!!! Bluuuuuuut!!

Pippin: (aus Hannas Rucksack schau) Es sind nicht mehr alle, aber sie sind noch da!

Carl: (hinfall) Aaaahhh!

Potz: (heroisch stehen bleiben will)

Irene: WEITER!! (ihn weiterzieh)

Ute: NIEMALS!! (Willis Schaufel schnapp und zwischen Carl und die Infizierten spring)

3 Infizierte: Grrrrrrr!!!

Ute: Weg!! Kusch!! Shoo!! Shooo!! Schleicht euch!! Hinfort!! Blääääh!! (mit der Schaufel nach den Infizierten schlag)

3 Infizierte: (nicht wirklich weggehen wollen)

Ute: Nehmt dies!! (mit einer gekonnt pyromanisch veranlagten Handbewegung erst Benzin und dann ein Streichholz auf die 3 werf)

3 Infizierte: (winsel) (brennend weglaufen)

Hanna: ((Ich wusste doch, dass sie es nicht lassen kann…))

Ute: (besorgt an Carl herumzupf) Alles in Ordnung??? Geht's dir gut?? Ist dir was passiert?? Mein Gott ich bin so froh, dass du noch heil bist!!

Alle anderen: (etwas verwundert dreinschauen)

Ute: Hach, mein Schatz! (endlich eine Tasche in Carls Kutte find, eine Karte rauszieh und weggeh)

Carl: Ähm…

Irene: Was zum Geier- (Ute die Karte entreiß)

Ute: HEY!!

Irene: (les) Kundenkarte Kaffeehaus Tribeka. 10 Ermäßigung auf alle Kaffeesorten, jede fünfte Tasse gratis.

Ute: (Karte wieder zurückreiß) Ich riskier doch nicht mein Leben, damit du mir meinen Geliebten erst wieder wegnimmst!!

Hanna: Das heißt du meintest wieder mal nicht Carl??

Potz: Vieles ist nun klar…

Carl: (seufz)

Gerhardt: (patt patt patt)

Willi: Können wir jetzt endlich fliehen??

SFX: TÜT!! TÜT!!

Pippin: (sich in Hannas Rucksack verkriech) Was ist das??

Potz: Infizierte, die tüt tüt machen?

Hanna: Nein, das ist-

Auto: (angerast kommt und bei ihnen halt)

Ute: Pater Emil!!!

Pater Emil: Seid gegrüßt, liebe Gemeinde! Kann ich euch ein Stückchen mitnehmen?

Carl: Halleluja! (in den Wagen spring) AAAH!!! (wieder rausspring) Da – da – da – da-

Ute: Dadadada was?

Pater Emil: Oh, er spielt sicher auf die kleine Theresa an.

Alle: Die kleine Theresa???

Pater Emil: Ja, ich komme gerade von einem Wanderexorzismus. Allerdings hab ich die falsche Kreuzstärke mitgenommen, deshalb muss ich meine letzte Patientin mitnehmen und sie zu Hause fertigexorzieren.

Theresa: (auf dem Rücksitz sitz) Blääääh! Dumme Sterbliche!! Bläääääääääh!!!

Hanna: ICH SITZ VORNE!! (zum Beifahrersitz eil und sich dort platzier)

Gerhardt: GRRRR!!! (wegrenn)

Irene: Ähm…

Ute: Er meint, er nimmt ein Taxi und trifft sich dann in England mit uns.

Irene: Aaaah ja. (schnell den Platz möglichst weit weg von Theresa besetz)

Ute: OH MEIN GOTT!! IRENE, DU SITZT AUF HANNAS BRILLE!!!

Irene: Ah, tut mir Leid!! (aufspring)

Ute: Hehe, schnell!!

Ute und Carl: (Irene zwischen sich und Theresa drängen)

Ute: Hehehe…

Irene: Ihr miesen-

Carl: Aber was ist mit ihm??

Pippin: Er kann doch zu Willi in den Kofferraum.

Willi: (aus dem Kofferraum) Das hab ich gehört!!

Pippin: Na und?

Potz: Nun, ich werde einf- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (durch einen Kanaldeckel gefallen ist)

Ute: Ähm…

Hanna: Sollten wir ihm folgen und ihn gegebenenfalls retten?

Infizierte: (aus einem Haus auf's Auto zurennen)

Ute: NEIN!! GAS!!!

Pater Emil: (losfahr)

- etwas später, in der Innenstadt -

Pater Emil: Ich mach mal das Radio an. Um die Zeit läuft immer der allabendliche Gottesdienst.

Ute und Theresa: NEIN!! ALLES NUR DAS NICHT!! BLÄÄÄÄÄH!!!

Theresa: (auf Irenes Schuhe kotz)

Carl: …ich bin dir dankbar, dass du wenigstens das unterlässt.

Ute: Mach ich doch gerne, mein lieber-

Stimme aus dem Radio: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Pippin: (aus dem Rucksack schau) Was war das??

Pater Emil: Komisch, normalerweise klingt unser Kaplan ganz anders… (am Radio rumdreh)

Stimme aus dem Radio: …konnte das Schweizer Militär aus der Luft ermitteln, dass sich inzwischen ALLE Infizierten im Grazer Dom versammelt haben.

Hanna: (aus dem Fenster schau) Da fahren wir grad vorbei!!

Ute: Inzwischen bin ich froh, dass das die Realität und kein Horrorfilm ist, sonst würde uns jetzt sicher-

Auto: (stehenbleib)

Ute: - das Benzin ausgehen.

Alle: (schluck)

Pater Emil: Nein, nein, keine Panik. Mit dem Auto ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur kurz stehen bleiben und die wundervolle Architektur des Domes bestaunen.

Ute: Ich denke nicht, dass das auch nur im entferntesten ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür ist!!

Pater Emil: Okay, ich fahr ja schon weiter. (am Wagenschlüssel rumfummel) Moment, ich hab's gleich …

Carl: Was ist los?? Was ist mit dem Auto???

Pater Emil: Och, nur ein paar kleine Startschwierigkeiten.

Theresa: VERRECKET ALLE IN DER HÖLLE!!! (Wagenschlüssel telepathisch aus dem Auto schmeiß)

Ute: Und du hast dich über deine Schuhe aufgeregt…

Irene: (knurr) … Kombiniere: Wir drinnen, Schlüssel draußen, sicherer Tod: auch draußen. Tja, und nun?

Willi: (aus dem Kofferraum ruf) Gibt's Probleme??

Ute: Nein, nein. Wir werden nur alle sterben.

Willi: Ach so.

Pater Emil: Quatsch, hier stirbt keiner. Einer muss einfach schnell rauslaufen und die Schlüssel holen.

Alle: (schweigen)

Pater Emil: Na was? Solange sie uns nicht bemerken ist das kein Problem!

Theresa: (Fenster telepathisch aufmach) (rausschrei) HEY, IHR DÄMLICHEN INFIZIERTEN!!!! WIR SIND IN DIESEM AUTO HIER!!! KOMMT UND HOLT UNS!!! BLÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!!

Irene: Jetzt reicht's!!! (Theresa aus dem Auto werf)

Theresa: Pah! Spielverderber… (in Flammen aufgeh)

Pater Emil: Dir ist klar, dass mir das vom Gehalt abgezogen wird?

Ute: Willi, Platz frei!

Willi: (durch eine Luke nach vorne kletter) Und? Fahren wir weiter?

2 Infizierte: (durch die Domfenster springen)

Carl: (bet) Oh Herr, lass diese todbringenden Kreaturen sich gegenseitig zerfleischen und uns dabei vollkommen ignorieren.

2 Infizierte: (sich umdrehen und aufs Auto zurennen)

Carl: …wenn wir das überleben wechsle ich mit dir zum Buddhismus.

Ute: ((Wusste doch, dass ich ihn eines Tages soweit kriege. Hehehe…))

SFX: KAWUMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanna: Was war das??? Was soll das??? Was ist da los???

Pater Emil: Der… der Dom ist explodiert.

Stimme aus dem Radio: …konnte ein Sprengsatz am Dach des Doms platziert werden. Somit gilt Österreich wieder als frei von Infizierten.

Irene: Momomomomooooment! Wir… sind gerettet?

Die 2 übrigen Infizierten: (aufs Autodach springen)

Willi: So gut wie, so gut wie…

Ute: Hat jemand von euch ein Feuerzeug dabei?

(((ein bisschen später, auf der Straße Richtung Hauptbahnhof)))

Ute, Carl, Hanna, Pippin, Irene und Willi: (latschen)

Willi: Und so kommt Pater Emil wieder nach Hause und wir dennoch nach England…

Irene: Und warum können wir nicht hier bleiben?

Hanna: Ach was, die paar Jahre die Österreichs Bevölkerung braucht, um sich mithilfe unserer Nachbarländer wieder zu regenerieren, können wir auch im Ausland verbringen.

Ute: Meine Rede.

- kurz darauf -

Irene: Seid ihr euch sicher, dass von hier überhaupt noch Züge fahren?

Pippin: Na irgendwann wird doch wohl hoffentlich so eine Art Schweizer Militärszug vorbeikommen, oder?

Ute: (sich nervös umseh)

Carl: Alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Kaffee?

Ute: …hört ihr das auch? Dieses …

Willi: Surren?

Ute: DIE HORNISSEN!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!! (wegrennen will)

Hanna: Das sind keine Hornissen … das sind Mücken.

Ute: DIE KILLERMÜCKEN!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!! (wegrennen will)

Irene: (augenroll) Das sind ganz normale Mücken!!

Mückenschwarm: (um die Gruppe herumschwirren)

Ute: Moment mal, können manche Mücken nicht durch Stiche Krankheiten übertragen und könnte es so nicht auch sein, dass es sich bei diesen Mücken ebenso verhält und wir ergo durch einen Stich mit dem Virus infiziert werden könnten?

Irene: Für mich sehen die nicht nach Stechmücken aus.

Mücke: (Ute stech)

Ute: AUA! … (Irene sauer anstarr) na toll, da sieht man mal wieder, wohin intelligente Bemerkungen einen bringen.

Hanna: Also wirklich, nur weil sie sticht heißt das nicht, dass sie zuvor einen der Infizierten gestochen hat und jetzt-

Ute: (sich krümm) AAAAARRRGHHHHH!!!!

Hanna: … anderseits vielleicht doch.

Ute: Schnell!!! Tötet mich!! Sonst- (röchel) (würg) (krümm) (sich aufricht) (rote Augen hat) Nein, bessere Idee … ich töte euch!! HARRRR!!!! (sich auf die anderen stürzen will)

SFX: PLING!!

Ute: (gegen eine Laterne gerannt ist) Aua! Mist! Verflucht!! Grrr!!

Irene: Weg hier!!

Carl: Aber-

Willi: (ihn am Kragen pack und wegzieh)

Ute: Na wartet, ihr- GRRRRRR!!!!

SFX: DONG!!

Ute: (gegen einen Mistkübel getreten ist) Au! Au! Au! Das gibt's doch nicht! (über ihr Schuhband stolper) Aaaahhhhh!!!

Carl: (renn) Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh mein Gott!

Hanna: (renn) Was sollen wir jetzt machen??

Irene: (renn) Rennen natürlich!!

Hanna: (renn) Aber a u ß e r rennen?!?

Irene: (renn) Schnell, da rein!!

Alle: (in die Annenpassage flüchten)

- kurz darauf, in einem verlassenen Lebensmittelgeschäft -

Carl: Lasst uns feiern!!

Hanna: Bitte????????

Carl: Na ja, wir befinden uns in Kürze in England und haben noch dazu einen legitimen Grund, Ute zu töten!! (nach Champagnerflasche greif)

Alle außer Carl: ((Diese Ehe ist ruinierter, als ich bisher glaubte…))

Irene: (räusper) Ähm, selbst wenn es so wäre – nur Ute beherrscht den pyromanisch vererbten Feuertrick. Wir bräuchten schon so was wie-

Carl: (Kettensäge hochhalt) Das hier?

Alle außer Carl: ((Und ich dachte schon, Ute wäre der Problemfaktor in dieser Beziehung…))

Hanna: Also ich weiß nicht-

Potz: (mit blutigem Mund hinter einem Müsliregal auftauch) Probleme?

Hanna: Ja, Ute ist gewissermaßen- was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?

Potz: Oh, das… (Blut wegwisch) … das ist nur … Ketchup, welches ich der Verkäuferin aussaugte.

Alle: WAS???

Potz: Sagte ich aussaugte? Ich meinte natürlich; BLUT!!!

Irene: …hä??

Potz: Nein, Moment. Der Satz müsste lauten; Sagte ich Ketchup? Ich meinte natürlich; abkaufte.

Alle: ….

Potz: Noch immer nicht?? Na was soll's, ich bin ein Vampir.

Alle: (schockiert sind) HERR PROFESSOR!!

Potz: Tja, na und?? (schwärm) Endlich bin ich so wie meine geliebte Sprache… untot! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hanna: FLIEHT!!

Alle: (weglaufen wollen)

Ute: (in der Eingangstüre steh) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Pippin: (aus dem Rucksack, ängstlich flüsternd) Oh nein, oh nein, was machen wir nur??

Ute: GRRRRR!!!! (auf die anderen zurenn)

Carl: (Kettensäge anwerf)

Potz: (über die Gruppe spring)

Ute: GRRR!!! (Potz niederwerf)

SFX: GRRRR!!!! PFAUCH!!! KRATZ!!! BEIß!! SPUCK!!! BELL!!! CICERO ZITIER!!! WINSEL!!! MIAU!!! ABEXDECUMSINEPROPRAE!!! KNURR!!!

Alle anderen: (Potz und Ute beim Kämpfen zusehen)

Irene: Wieso habe ich nur darauf gewartet, dass das eines Tages passiert?

Alle: (mit den Schultern zucken)

Potz: (Ute in ein Musregal werf und sich zu den anderen dreh) Und nun zu euch!!

Stimme: STEVE TO THE RESCUE!!! TÄTÄTÄTÄÄÄÄ!!!!

- kurz darauf -

Hanna: Wie hast du das nur wieder fertig gebracht?

Steve: Well, ich habe sie just geblendet, mich auf sie gestürzt und well, den Rest seht ihr ja.

Potz: (mit einem Seil an die Decke gebunden wurde)

Ute: (gefesselt mit einem Maulkorb an ein Regal lehn)

Carl: (neben ihr seine Kettensäge polier)

Willi: Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her und wie hast du gewusst, dass wir hier sind?

- Stille -

Steve: Erm, female intuition?

Alle: ….

Pippin: Hey, seht euch Ute mal genauer an.

Carl: Nein, danke.

Irene: Was soll mit ihr sein?

Hanna: Du hast Recht, ihre Augen sind nicht mehr rot.

Willi: Und sie hat sich seit mindestens fünf Minuten nicht mehr gewunden und versucht, jemand zu beißen.

Hanna: Sollten wir's riskieren?

Carl: (ihr den Maulkorb abnehm)

Ute: (Carl in die Hand beiß)

Carl: AUA!!! (hysterisch herumhüpf) Ihr hattet Unrecht und jetzt bin ich des Todes!!

Ute: Das bestimmt, sobald mich hier einer losbindet.

Hanna: Du bist wieder normal!! … ähm, oder das, was für dich als normal galt!!

Irene: Wie ist das möglich???

Ute: Tja, ich war nicht infiziert, das war nur eine temporäre allergische Reaktion auf den Mückenstich. Kann mich übrigens einer losbinden, eben erwähnter Stich juckt nämlich mörderisch.

Carl: Aber warum hast du mich gebissen???

Ute: Weil du mich mit einer Kettensäge ermorden wolltest!!

Carl: (murmel) Das Frauen auch immer so nachtragend sein müssen…

- kurz darauf -

Alle: (in einem Flugzeug in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen)

Irene: (hysterisch ihre Schuhe putz)

Ute: (ihren Mückenstich fanatisch kratz)

Pippin: (ängstlich in seinem Sitz vor und zurück wipp)

Carl: (gefesselt und geknebelt im Gepäckfach hock)

Willi: (seiner beim Einchecken gebrochenen Schaufel nachwein)

Hanna: Hach ja, Ende gut, alles gut!

Potz: (am unteren Teil des Flugzeugs klammer) Euch kriege ich, na wartet nur! Ich kriege euch schon!! Alea noch lange nicht iacta est!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- ENDE -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Und? Haben euch vor Angst die Knie geschlottert? Habt ihr euch schon hinterm Sofa verkrochen vor schierer Panik? …nein? Na ja, kein Wunder bei der lahmen Story.

Also denn, MTAF wünschen

Ein fröhliches Halloween!!


	2. Weihnachten 2004

**Advent, Advent, die Tanne brennt!**

Das MTAF Weihnachtsspecial

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(((Sonntag, 1. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Ute: Ach komm schon, ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger sind doch-

Irene: Ich sagte e i n e Woche!! DAS WAR IM SOMMER!!! Heute ist-

Pippin: (fröhlich die Stiege hinunterhüpf) Advent! Advent! Heute ist der erste Advent! (die Stiegen wieder rauflauf)

Irene: AAAARRRGS!!!

Ute: Mein Gott… ein halbes Monat … ein halbes Jahr … wo ist da der Unterschied? Außerdem sind sie doch eine Bereicherung für dein Haus, oder?

Carl: (von oben runterschrei) FINGER WEG VON MEINER ZAHNBÜRSTE, TOMATENPRESSE!!!

Denethor: DAS KÖNNTE DIR SO PASSEN, KUTTENTRÄGER!! DIE ZAHNBÜRSTE GEHÖRT JETZT GONDOR!!

Irene: …natürlich, und du bist eine Bereicherung für die moderne Mathematik. (in die Küche geh)

Ute: Na eben! Ich- hey, Moment! Das war doch eine Beleidigung, oder? Irene!! Irene?? (ihr nachlauf) War das eine Beleidigung??

Pippin und Willi: (Hanna die Stiege runterziehen)

Willi: In die Küche! In die Küche!

Pippin: Nein, ins Wohnzimmer!

Hanna: Halthalthalt, also wo jetz?

Willi: Küche!

Pippin: Wohnzimmer!

Boromir: (Zähne putzend im Bademantel die Stiege runterkomm) Mff fffhhm mfhmm?

Hanna: Äh…

Boromir: (Zahnpasta unauffällig in einen Blumentopf spuck)

Hanna: …

Boromir: Worum geht's denn?

Pippin: Wir wollen grad den Adventkalender im Wohnzimmer aufhängen!

Willi: Nein, in der Küche!!

Hanna: Also ich bin ja für den Gang, wo ihn jeder sehen kann.

Boromir: Wen ihn?

Hanna: Na d e n A d v en t k a l e n d e r!

Boromir: Ah. (Pause) Was ist ein Adventkalender?

Hanna: (schockiert ist) Du weißt nicht, was ein Adventkalender ist???

Pippin: (sie am Ärmel zupf) Aber weißt du nicht mehr? In Mittelerde feiert man Weihnachten nicht!

Hanna: …oh. Ja, richtig. Hmmm…. na dann-

Ute: (vorbeistapf) (murmel) Beleidigt … sie hat mich einfach so beleidigt … mich! Beleidigt! Ganz einfach ohne-

Hanna: Ute!

Ute: Hä?

Hanna: Was hältst du von der Idee uns zum Frühstück in der Küche zu versammeln, und ein wenig über Weihnachten zu reden?

Ute: (augenroll) Oh bitte! Scheiß auf Nächstenliebe, ihr kriegt von mir sowieso nur alle wieder Gutscheine.

Hanna: (seufz) Nein, ich meine doch wegen Boromir, Faramir und Denethor. Na weil man in Mittelerde doch kein Weihnachten feiert!

Ute: Hm… natürlich!! Jemand muss ihnen umgehend mitteilen, dass Weihnachten eine Gelegenheit ist, mich reichlich zu beschenken! (die Stiege raufrenn) Faramir!! Denethor!!

Hanna: … na ja, wenigstens etwas.

- kurz darauf, in der Küche -

Hanna: …tja, und das wäre dann alles, was ihr im Groben über Weihnachten und die Adventszeit wissen müsst. Der Rest wird sich schon mit der Zeit ergeben.

Irene: Ja und zwar in einem Hotel.

Hanna: Irene!

Irene: Is doch wahr. Und selbst wenn ich die Mittelerdler ertragen würde… WARUM SEID IHR FÜNF IMMER NOCH DA??? Ihr habt eine eigene Wohnung und genug Platz!! WARUM ALSO HIER BEI MIR???

Ute, Hanna, Carl, Pippin und Willi: (im Chor) Wasserrohrbruch!

Irene: (nervös mit dem Auge zuck)

Denethor: (Adventkalender anzünden will)

Hanna: Haaaaalt! Was hab ich denn gerade gesagt?? Man zündet ihn nicht an, man ÖFFNET ihn!

Boromir: (Schwert zieh)

Hanna: Argh!! Man öffnet ihn mit der Hand!! Ein kleines Türchen… eines pro Tag!!

Boromir, Faramir und Denethor: (sich unsicher ansehen)

Irene: Eine kleine Demonstration; (Türchen mit der Nummer 1 aufmach und ein Stück Schokolade hervorhol)

Boromir, Faramir und Denethor: Aaaaah! Oooooh!

Irene: So, und dieses Stück Schokolade kann man dann- WO IST ES HIN????

Alle: (sich umsehen)

Irene: (Ute böse anfunkel)

Ute: Was??? Ich bin nicht immer für alles Schlechte in diesem Haus verantwortlich!!

Geräusch: Gurr!!

Ute: …oder jedenfalls nur indirekt.

Willi: Was zum-

Truthahn: (unter dem Tisch hervorhüpf)

Alle: Ein Truthahn!!!

Irene: Ute?

Ute: Na ja … ich … ähm… er ist mir nachgelaufen!

Irene: ….

Ute: Darf ich ihn behalten? Büüüüüüütte!! (Hundeaugen mach)

Irene: Na gut-

Ute: Juchhu!!

Truthahn: Gurr!!

Irene: Aber zu Weihnachten wird er gegessen!

Ute und Truthahn: GURR???

(((Dienstag, 3. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Ute: (sich unter ihrer Bettdecke verkriech) Carl! Hör mit dem Lärm auf!

Carl: (schlaf)

Ute: (aufspring) CARL!!

Carl: (verschlafen) Hä?

Ute: Ich sagte du sollst mit diesen schrecklichen Geräusch- halt, warte! (aus dem Zimmer renn)

Boromir: (mit ihr zusammenkrach)

Ute und Boromir: Pass doch auf wo du hinrennst!!

Ute: Was machst du überhaupt um diese Zeit schon auf?

Boromir: Vater meinte ich müsse nachsehen, was da dieses seltsame Geräusch macht. Und du?

Ute: Ja, so was in der Richtung.

Willi: (um die Ecke spring) HAHA!!! (Schaufel heb)

Ute: Haaaaaaaalt!!!

Willi: (brems) Oh, ihr seid's. Ich dachte schon ihr wärt die, die dieses-

Boromir: Dieses Geräusch?

Willi: Genau. (Schaufel misstrauisch umklammer)

Irene: (verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer stapf) Es reicht… es reicht mir! Ich hab euch gesagt ihr könnt dieses Jahr bleiben, aber dafür gibt es keine Exzesse mit Kaffee, Tomaten oder-

Carl: (inzwischen angezogen aus dem Zimmer komm) Also was ist hier eigentlich los??

Irene: Die da haben mein Haus schon wieder zu Partyzwecken missbraucht!!

Ute und Boromir: Haben wir nicht!!

Irene: Und woher kommt dann dieses-

Denethor: (Faramir ziehend aus seinem Zimmer komm) Na was?? Bist du nach dem Verlust unserer Stadt nicht mal fähig, eine simple Lärmquelle zu beseitigen??

Irene: Dann ist das also nicht eure Schuld?

Hanna und Pippin: (verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer stapfen)

Hanna: (gähn) Was ist denn hier los? Was macht ihr alle schon auf?

Pippin: (sich an Hanna klammer) Doch nicht schon wieder eine Apokalypse??

Ute: Es kommt jedenfalls von unten… Wohnzimmer würde ich sagen…

Pippin: Wir haben die Apokalypse in unsere Wohnzimmer???

Irene: Wenn schon, dann in meinem Wohnzimmer und überhaupt werde ich der Sache jetzt ein Ende bereiten! (die Stiegen runtergeh)

Alle: (ihr folgen)

Irene: (ins Wohnzimmer schreit) RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE!! WAS- oh nein!! Nein!!! Nein, alles nur das nicht!!!

Potz: Ja, äh, guten Morgen. Ich seh mir hier also gerade diese DVD mit Weihnachtsliedern von Udo Jürgens an und wo ihr also jetzt quasi schon mal da seid, da könnt ihr ja auch, äh, mitschauen, nicht?

Alle: (ins Wohnzimmer kommen)

Ute: Also was ist denn nun- (Potz seh)

Potz: (sing) Ja, das ist die Melodie, ist die zarte Harmonie uns'rer Abschiedsmelodie, sie vergeß' ich nie. La-la-la-la….

Ute: (schluck)

(((Donnerstag, 5. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Alle: (mehr oder weniger geschäftig durch das Haus schreiten)

Irene: (einen Möbelslalom vollführ) Vorsicht, Achtung, aus dem Weg, frische Kekse, verschwindet, Bahn frei, weg daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! (über etwas stolper) OH NEIN!!! Die Kekse!! Am Boden!! Ruiniert!! Wer wagte es mir-

Truthahn: (gurr)

Irene: UUUUUUUUUTEEEEE!!!

Ute: (Stiegen runterlauf) Türilü?

Irene: Nix da Türlilü! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass ich über deinen dummen Truthahn stolpere!!

Ute: Bezeichne ihn nicht als dumm, er ist ein sehr sensibles Tierchen!!

Truthahn: (zustimmend gurr)

Irene: Grrr… kannst du ihn nicht wenigstens wegräumen?? Stell ihn doch in ein Bücherregal oder so…

Ute: Würde ich ja wirklich gerne, nur hab ich gerade etwas Wichtiges zu tun.

Irene: Wichtig?? Du???

- kurz darauf, in Utes Zimmer -

Ute: (an Carls Bett sitz) …und selbst, wenn es einen Krampus geben würde, würde er dich heute sicher nicht holen.

Carl: (sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen hat) Aber ich hab doch Sezierlieder gesungen, war von einem Dämon besessen, ein Diktator, ein Vampir, ein-

Ute: Schon gut, schon gut. (grübel) Okay, werde dir einfach über Folgendes klar: Ich lebe schon sehr lange auf dieser Erde und habe schon viele Male Krampus gefeiert. Jedoch wurde ich noch nie von selbigem geholt und das muss doch was heißen, oder?

Carl: (unter Decke hervorschiel) Na ja…

Ute: Hör mal, es gibt nichts, wovor du in diesem Haus Angst haben musst. Na ja, außer vielleicht…

- am Abend des selben Tages -

Potz: (zusammen mit seiner Udo Jürgens DVD Weihnachtslieder sing)

Willi und Pippin: (ihn skeptisch beobachten)

Pippin: Ob er auch irgendwann wieder mal damit aufhört?

Willi: Das vermögen wohl nur die Götter zu sagen…

Ute: (Stiege runterhüpf) Was is mir mir?

Carl: (zaghaft, von oben) Ist … ist die Luft rein?

Ute: (augenroll) Ja, Carl.

Carl: (Stiegen runter renn und sich hinter Ute versteck)

Willi: (sie fragend anseh)

Ute: (abwink)

- in der Küche -

Hanna: (an einem Maiskolben nag) Hach ja, ist so ein gemeinsames Essen nicht etwas Schönes und Weihnachtliches?

Irene: (abgeschuftet am Herd steh) (knurr)

Truthahn: (kicher)

Irene: ((Na warte nur… bald ist die Zeit meiner Rache gekommen!)) Muuahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Alle: (Irene anstarren)

Irene: HAHAHAHAHA- ha, äh … oh… nächster Gang!! (hektisch auftisch)

Carl: Ja, das hat doch wirklich etwas Tolles an sich. Besonders wo ich jetzt weiß, dass es keinen Grund gibt zur Angst vor dem-

Krampus: (zur Türe reinspring) Caaaaaarrrrl!!! Ich komme um dich zu holen!!! BLÄÄÄÄH!!!!

Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! (aus der Küche renn)

Krampus: Muuahahahahaha! Hihihihihihi!! Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen???

Alle: Ähm… (Krampus verwundert anstarren)

Krampus: (sich Maske vom Kopf zieh)

Faramir: VATER!!!

Denethor: (im Krampuskostüm) Na was? Freut euch doch für mich, wenn ich meinen Spaß an euren Bräuchen hab. Hehehe… (Maske wieder aufsetz) Caaaaaaarrrrrl!! (aus der Küche geh)

Hanna: (kopfschüttel) Ich frage mich, ob wir bis Weihnachten auch nur einen Hauch von Normalität in dieses Haus bringen…

Irene: Ich hätte da eine tolle Idee; Ihr könntet ausziehen!!

Alle: (Irene sauer anstarren)

Irene: Man wird sich ja wohl noch was wünschen dürfen…

Ute: Wünschen? Oooh, schönes Stichwort! Denn morgen ist ja schon Nikolaus was bedeutet; die ersten Geschenke!! Woohoo!

Hanna: ((Man zweifelt wirklich keine Sekunde daran, dass sie Einzelkind ist…))

(((Freitag, 6. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Ute: (auf der Couch schmoll)

Hanna: Ich versteh dein Problem nicht! Nikolaus ist nun mal ein Fest, bei dem man sich außer Nüssen, Orangen und Schokolade nicht viel erwarten darf!

Ute: Bah! (Erdnuss nach Irene werf)

Irene: Hey!!

Ute: … außerdem hab ich euch auch allen was geschenkt.

Willi: (skeptisch auf einen Gutschein für ein Beerdigungsunternehmen starr)

Ute: Na was? Ich hab dort Mengenrabatt!

Irene: Eines würde mich allerdings interessieren…

Hanna: Hm?

Irene: Wer hat uns das angetan???

Alle: (auf Professor Potz starren)

Potz: (neue DVD umarm) 12 Stunden mehr Udo Jürgens!! Hach!!

Irene: (verzweifel)

Truthahn: (dämonisch gurr)

Pippin: Wo ist eigentlich unsere Truppe aus Gondor?

Ute: Da Faramir das Bad besetzt, werden die drei wohl gerade beim Aufstehen sein, oder-

Denethor: KOMPLOTT!! ANSCHLAG!! MAJESTÄTSBELEIDIGUNG!!!

Irene: …nicht schon wieder.

Denethor: (mit rot-triefenden Socken ins Wohnzimmer stapf) Wer von euch wagt es, mir Tomaten und was weiß ich noch was für Lebensmittel in meine Stiefel zu packen???

Hanna: Ups.

Ute: Du hast ihnen nicht erzählt, dass die Nikolausgeschenke oft in Schuhen versteckt werden???

Hanna: Na ja, nicht direkt, also … das muss mir wohl entfallen-

Boromir: (von oben runterruf) Guten Morgen alle zusammen!!

Ute: OO!!! (aufspring und raufrenn) BOROMIR!!!!! NICHT DIE SCHUHE AN-

(((Samstag, 8. Dezember, Irenes Garten)))

Alle: (vor einem kleinen Erdhügel stehen)

Boromir: (schluchz) (sich schnäuz)

Ute: (ihm tröstend auf die Schulter klopf) Na na na, das ist doch jedem von uns schon irgendwann mal passiert. Davon geht die Welt auch nicht unter.

Boromir: (heul)

Faramir: (Hanna vorwurfsvoll anseh)

Hanna: Hey!! Ich konnte doch wirklich nicht ahnen, dass sie ihm schon zum Nikolaus eine Wüstenspringmaus schenken will…

(((Dienstag, 10. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Ute: (sich an Hannas Bein klammer) Nein, bitte nicht!! Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun!! Das dürft ihr mir nicht antun!!!

Hanna: Aber irgendwer muss auf das Haus aufpassen. Und das Los hat nun mal entschieden, dass-

Ute: IHR WOLLT MICH UMBRINGEN!!!

Irene: (augenroll) Meine Güte, es ist doch nur für einen Nachmittag!! Wir gehen in die Stadt, besorgen Weihnachtssachen und kommen dann wieder zurück. Das wirst du doch wohl überleben!

Ute: …jaja, das behauptest DU!

Denethor: (von draußen reinruf) Wo bleibt ihr denn???

Irene: Na dann – viel Spaß!!

Hanna: (Ute von ihrem Fuß schüttel und Türe hinter sich zusperr)

- Stille -

Ute: (an die Türe gepresst flüster) Alles wird gut… nichts wird passieren… wahrscheinlich interessiert ihn meine Anwesenheit nicht mal … ich muss einfach nur auf mein Zimmer gehen und-

Potz: (mit einem Tablett voller Kekse und Milch vorbeigeh) Ja, äh, Ute! Da bist du ja! Und die anderen sind jetzt, wie ich das so sehen weg, nicht, äh, und ich würde sagen, also, weil das ist ja sonst nix, wenn du dich da alleine langweilst, also, komm mal her und, äh, ja die zweiten 12 Stunden von Udo Jürgens unterm Weihnachtsbaum haben ja grad erst angefangen und, äh, schau doch einfach mit mir mit!

- in der Stadt -

Utes Stimme: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carl: … vielleicht sollte ich ihr doch einen Weihnachtskaffe kaufen.

(((Freitag, 13. Dezember, auf einer Almhütte)))

Hanna: War doch eine gute Idee, dass ich dieses kleine Hüttchen für unseren Skitag gemietet hab, oder?

Pippin: (begeistert nick) Schneeballschlacht!! (mit Hanna und Willi nach draußen renn)

Irene: Warum nur kann ich deren Enthusiasmus nicht teilen?

Potz: (mit Walkman) Der nächste Sommer steht bestimmt ins Haus, Die Schwalben wollen wieder hoch hinaus. Die Schwalben fliegen hoch. Die Schwalben fliegen hoch….

Ute: (grins) Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet viel Spaß haben. Ich für meinen Teil habe noch einiges zu tun…

- draußen -

Ute: (im Skianzug vor Denethor, Boromir, Faramir und Carl steh) STILLGESTANDEN!!!

Carl: Also ich weiß nicht, also ich weiß nicht…

Ute: Wie bitte?? Ich hab mit der Schinderei doch noch gar nicht angefangen!

Carl: Aber heute ist Freitag der 13te!!

Ute: …und?

Carl: Na ja… ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein guter Tag zum Skifahren lernen ist.

Ute: Ach papperlapapp! Skifahren kann doch wirklich jeder!

Truthahn: (auf zwei Löffeln vorbeifahr) Guuuuuuurrrrrr!!!

Ute: …siehste.

Faramir: (skeptisch die Ski an seinen Füßen anstarr und dabei umfall und Boromir umschmeiß)

Boromir: Aua!!

Denethor: Boromir!! Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du deinen talentierten Bruder nicht bei seinen Talenten behindern sollst!!

Boromir: Aber er hat doch-

Denethor: Kein Wort mehr, Revolutionsversager!!

Boromir: (seufz)

Ute: Wir fangen also an mit ein paar Grundtechniken. Danach ist es wichtig, dass jeder seinen eigenen Stil findet und…

- ein paar Stunden später -

Faramir und Denethor: (synchron den Hang hinunterfahren)

Boromir: (sein Schild als Snowboard benütz)

Ute: (Hanna, Pippin und Willi beim Schneemannbauen mit Schneebällen sabotier)

Carl: (sich in die Hütte zurückgezogen hat)

- in der Hütte -

Carl: …und so nett die Idee mit dem Altar als Schlitten auch war, ich will heute einfach nicht fahren.

Irene: So ungern ich das auch sage, aber ich muss Ute dieses Mal in gewisser Weise zustimmen. Du machst dir wirklich zu viele Gedanken über ein einziges Datum. Und mal ganz ehrlich, was soll schon groß passieren?

(((Freitag, 20. Dezember, in selbiger Almhütte)))

Boromir, Faramir und Denethor: (in einer Ecke desillusioniert ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' spielen)

Ute: Aber ehrlich – wer konnte schon ahnen, dass der Gesang von Herrn Professor Potz eine Lawine auslöst???

Carl: (Hand heb)

Truthahn: (frustriert gurr)

Pippin: (heul) So kommen wir zu Weihnachten nie wieder nach Hause!!

Hanna: (ihn tröst) Aber, aber, sie werden uns bestimmt bald finden! Hab ich nicht recht Leute? …. Leute?

Faramir: Die Decke!!

Boromir: …Bingo.

(((Sonntag, 22. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Irene: Wenn ich eines aus der ganzen Sache gelernt habe dann ist es, dass es schlimmere Dinge gibt, als mit euch in einem Haus zu leben.

Ute: So? Was denn leicht?

Irene: …mit euch in einer Almhütte zu leben.

Carl: (die Treppe hochschleich) Muss … Trauma … überwinden…

Hanna: Ja, keine schlechte Idee – ich würde auch gerne wieder duschen!

Boromir und Faramir: ICH ZUERST!!! (die Stiege raufrennen)

Hanna: (seufz) (ihnen folg)

Pippin und Willi: Warte auf uns!! (ihr nachrennen)

Potz: UDO!! (sich sofort auf den Fernseher und seine DVDs stürz)

Truthahn: Gurr! (in die Küche latsch)

Irene: Hm, vielleicht sollte ich einfach was zu essen machen. Ute, kann ich es dir zutrauen, dass du inzwischen den Adventkranz anzündest?

Ute: Klar doch, immer doch!

Irene: Ausgezeichnet! (Hände falt und dem Truthahn folg)

Carl: (von oben runterruf) WO IST DAS ASPIRIN???

Ute: KOMM GLEICH!!! Äh… Denethor?

Denethor: (entgeistert im Flur steh und an einer Tomate kau) Hä?

Ute: Zünd doch mal eben den Adventkranz im Esszimmer an, ja? Danke! (die Stiegen raufrenn)

- etwas später, in der Küche -

Alle: (essen)

Willi: (alles in sich reinschaufel) Mjam, köffliff!

Faramir: Wirklich gut wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ganze ziemlich verbrannt riecht!

Irene: Verbrannt?? …aber Moment mal, das ist nicht mein Essen!

Alle: (prüfend Luft einatmen)

Ute: …oh je.

Irene: Oh je?? Was meinst du mit oh je??

Ute: Ich, äh, musste vorhin rauf zu Carl und bat Denethor deshalb den Adventkranz anzuzünden.

Irene: Ja und? Was ist daran- oh Gott!! Bitte sagt mir, dass irgendwer hier ihm zuvor spezifisch erklärt hat, dass man beim Anzünden des Adventkranzes eigentlich nur die KERZEN des Adventkranzes anzündet!!

Ute und Hanna: (sich betroffen ansehen)

Irene: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Feuerlöscher schnapp und ins Esszimmer renn)

(((Montag, 23. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Boromir: (nervös von einem Bein aufs andere hüpf) Vater, bitte! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!!!

Denethor: (aus dem Badezimmer) Das ist alles Irenes Schuld!! Ich sitze hier schon die ganze Nacht und versuche, diesen Löschschaum aus meinen Haaren zu bekommen!! Und hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwer es ist, Tannenzweige so schön und rauchlos zum Brennen zu bringen?? Aber sie… alles ruiniert!!!

Boromir: Gnnnnhhhh!!! (sich auf die Lippe beiß)

- später, im Wohnzimmer -

Willi: Und, was meinst du?

Pippin: Na ja, es besteht eine Möglichkeit, aber wer weiß das schon.

Willi: Irgendwann muss es doch mal aus sein. Warum also nicht morgen??

Pippin: Warum aber doch??

Willi: Lange jedenfalls halte ich das nicht mehr aus…

Potz: (vorm Fernseher sitz) (träller) Stille Nacht Stille Nacht Im Dunkeln sind die Träume wahr Stille Nacht Stille Nacht Die Wirklichkeit Versinkt im Meer Die Stillen Nacht….

Willi und Pippin: (kopfschütteln)

- in der Küche -

Irene: (Beil schleif)

Truthahn: (gurr)

Irene: Oh ja, gurr nur! Es wird dein letztes Gurren sein! Denn morgen … ja, morgen ist es endlich soweit! (Beil hochhalt) MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Truthahn: (schluck)

- im Zimmer von Carl und Ute -

Carl: Und du bist sicher, dass das funktioniert?

Ute: Aber natürlich, vertrau mir! Mit dieser Gurkenmaske bist du deine Erkältung im Nu los!

Carl: Also bisher dachte ich ja immer, die Dinger wären nur gegen Falten…

Ute: Falten?? Ach was!! Ähm… warte. (Rezept durchles) blablablabla… wirksames Mittel gegen Falten, und nichts als Falten! … hmmm…. und ich hätte schwören können, da steht Erkältung.

Carl: !!!

Ute: Na ja, dann geh halt ins Bad und wasch sie dir ab. Andererseits, man wird halt auch nicht jünger und-

Carl: HMPF! (aus dem Zimmer stürm)

- im Gang -

Faramir: (vorm Badezimmer steh)

Carl: (ihm auf die Schulter tipp) Sag mal, ist da drinnen-

Faramir: (sich umdreh) AAAH!! ORKS!!! (wegrenn)

Carl: … seufz.

(((Dienstag, 24. Dezember, Irenes Haus)))

Irene: Okay, wo ist er??

Ute: (unschuldig) Wo ist wer?

Irene: Der Truthahn!! Er hat eine Verabredung! (Beil hochhalt) Also, wo ist er??

Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Keeeiiiine Ahnung. (pfeifend wegstolzier)

Irene: Grrr… ich krieg dich schon noch!!

- Wohnzimmer -

Willi: Das nächste Mal sollten wir vorsichtig sein mit dem, was wir uns wünschen!

Pippin: (vollkommen paralysiert nick)

Potz: (jetzt vor dem Fenster steh und lateinische Weihnachtslieder sing) Lente defluit nix, lacus movetur vix, silva sollemniter stat: Christulus mox adventat!

Willi: Na ja, etwas Gutes hat die Sache ja wenigstens.

Pippin: Ach??

Willi: Ja, sieh nur! Dieses Gejaule scheint wie eine Art Regentanz für Schnee zu wirken!!

- im Zimmer der Gondorianer -

Boromir und Faramir: (aus dem Fenster schauen) Vater! Vater! Es schneit!!

Denethor: Schnee, hmm? (Schwert zieh) Also hat Saruman es doch bis hierher geschafft. Nun denn, wir wollen ihm einen ebenso kalten Empfang bereiten! FÜR GONDOR!!! (aus dem Zimmer stürm)

Boromir: Er war gerade im Bad als Hanna uns erklärte, dass hier plötzlicher Schnee kein Omen des Bösen ist, oder?

Faramir: (nick)

- am Abend, in der Küche -

Hanna: Na was denn? Der Gemüseauflauf schmeckt doch toll!!

Irene: (knurr) Aber noch besser wäre er mit Truthahnfleisch geworden. Ich frage mich nur, wo Ute…

Glöckchen: Klingel! Klingel!

Pippin: Bescherung! Bescherung!!

Ute: (sabber) Mmmmh, materielle Güter!

- im Wohnzimmer -

Alle: (Weihnachtsbaum ansehen) Aaaaaah!!! Oooooooh!!!

Denethor: ((So brennbar…))

Irene: Denk nicht mal dran!!

Denethor: ((Zu spät.))

Ute: GESCHENKE!! (sich auf ihr Geschenk stürz und es aufreiß) Oooooh!! Wow, das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe!! (stolz Kaffeemaschine hochhalt)

Carl: Und? Wo wirst du das Prachtexemplar hinstellen?

Ute: Na irgendwo zwischen die anderen 637, is doch logisch.

Willi: (sein Geschenk auspack) Das… das ist ja…

Hanna: Na ja, deines ist dir ausgegangen und deshalb-

Willi: Schaufelpoliermittel!! Wie wundervoll!!!

Carl: (sein Geschenk auspack) Ein Gutschein für-

Irene: ein Bestattungsunternehmen??

Carl: Eine Reise nach Rom!!!

Alle: Was???

Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Den hab ich gegen ein paar Bestattungsgutscheine eingetauscht.

Hanna: (ihr Geschenk aufmach) … Lampe!!

Alle: Hach…

Hanna: (Lampe anschalt) Tihihihihi!

Potz: (sein Geschenk aufgemacht hat) Udo Jürgens – Die Kollektion!! Plus acht Stunden unveröffentlichte Bonusaufnahmen!! (wässrige Augen hat) Ach…

Irene: ((Ich frage mich immer wieder aufs Neue, wer mir das antut…))

Pippin: (ein Fass Pfeifenkraut im Arm halt) Ein wundervolles Fest!!

Denethor: (Packet aufreiß) Eine Tomatenpflanze!!

Faramir: (sein Geschenk entpack) Vater!! Ein Horn von Gondor!!

Boromir: (schockiert) M e i n Horn von Gondor!!!

Denethor: Pah…

Boromir: (schief)

Ute: (ihm ein kleines Päckchen reich)

Boromir: (es aufmach) Aber…

Mit Rüstung gepanzerte Wüstenspringmaus: Fiep!

Boromir: Hach!

Irene: Dann sollte ich wohl auch mal… (Geschenk hochheb) Das ist ja richtig schwer!! … und groß!! (es aufmach und reinseh) WAS ZUM????

Truthahn: Gurr!! (aus der Schachtel spring und Irene ins Auge piek)

Irene: AUA!!!!!

Alle: (herzhaft lachen)

Irene: (sich ihr Auge reib) ((Na warte! Eines Tages, mein geflügelter Freund, eines Tages…))

- Stille -

Ute: Tja, und nun?

Hanna: Na das ist doch klar!! Wir-

Potz: Übersetzen die Weihnachtsenzyklika von Ovid!

Christbaum: (umkipp)

- ENDE -


End file.
